The development and deployment of digital transmission technology in cable networks has increased the number of channels that can be conveyed on a cable network. The allocated bandwidth, or spectrum, in the transmission system can provide more digital channels than if used to convey analog channels. Other benefits accrue from using digital channels as well, including offering new types of services which are not possible using analog channels. However, for various reasons, there is a need to allocate some of the cable's network resources for analog channels. Until such time that cable networks migrate and are 100% digital, analog channels will remain allocated or may be required to be allocated, thus representing a less than optimum use of resources for the cable operator.
In the past, certain analog channels were allocated for conveying certain types of programming, even if the programming was provided only for limited times during the day. For example, many cable systems are required to provide certain public, education, and governmental (PEG) programs, which may be analog in form or may be required to be transmitted in analog because the source was provided in that format. However, the programming may be produced and available only for a few hours of the day (e.g., 7 a.m. through 12 noon). In such cases, the analog channels are available for other uses at the other times. Rather than not provide any programming at all, cable operators sell access during the unused time for programming known as “infomercials.” Infomercials are privately produced programs selling a product or service, and typically are much longer in duration than typical commercials. Thus, an infomercial can be used to fill up a block of time (e.g., a 30 minute time block). While this type of programming is typically not as profitable for a cable operator, this may be the only alternative for use of the analog channel, which may otherwise go unused.
Thus, systems and methods are needed for allowing a cable operator to better use cable network resources. Specifically, analog channels need to be provided for certain time periods, but should not be limit the cable operator from offering other services.